


Sleep

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Logan's favorite part of Christmas.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highflyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highflyer/gifts).



> Written at the request of Highflyer: [Ok mister, my christmas wish is that you to write a fluffy Jean/Logan oneshot for Christmas after all tis the season. :) :)] So... this is what I came up with. I don't think it's exactly what you probably had in mind, but I'm amazed in myself for even writing an acceptable product (my writing has been ground to a halt for awhile now).
> 
> Takes place during [After Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478972).

“Daddy get UP!”

Small fingers wrapped around his wrist and yanked, but Logan didn’t even open his eyes; he just snarled and snatched his hand away, rolling over so his back was to the edge of the bed.

On the other side of the mattress, Jean groaned: “Laura, it’s too early, go back to bed.”

“But it’s Christmas!” she howled, now shoving Logan even though he wasn’t the one who’d told her to go away.

“Time is it?” he demanded, still not opening his eyes.

“Um, the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the five.”

Now, Logan did sit up and glower at her: “Go back to bed! If the sun ain’t up, neither are you!”

“But I want my presents!” Laura whined, stamping her foot.

“Laura, go wait in your room, we’ll be up in a minute,” Jean mumbled.

“Okay…”

Logan’s eyes were closed again, but he didn’t need to look to know his five-year-old was sulking.

 _You really gonna make me get up?_ Logan groaned mentally as Laura’s tiny feet were leaving the room.

_*No. Go back to sleep, it’ll take her awhile to realize we’re not coming.*_

_I love you so much._

And then he was being grabbed again, which woke him up the second time. “Daddy, GET UP!” Laura screamed.

“Ugh… time is it now?”

“The big hand is on the three and the little hand is next to the six.”

“Good enough.” Logan struggled to sit up and rubbed at his eyes. “C’mon, baby, we actually gotta wake up this time,” he mumbled, reaching over to push Jean’s shoulder.

“Really? What time is it?” she asked.

“Quarter after six. All the kids’re gonna be runnin’ riot by now.”

“Okay,” Jean yawned. She stumbled out of bed to put on her bathrobe and slippers. “Laura, why don’t you go see what Santa put in your stocking while Daddy and I finish waking up?”

“Okay!” she agreed, and bolted out of the suite.

“I’m fuckin’ sick’a this holiday,” Logan groaned, stretching his back before staggering to his feet and rummaging for his camera. “It’s a whole month long and the songs’re annoyin’ as hell.”

“I heard you the first fifteen years,” Jean answered flatly, handing him one of his flannels.

They fought their way through the tide of kids to the staff kitchen so Jean could make a giant cup of coffee, then found Laura excitedly yammering away at Storm while she stuffed her face with chocolate.

 _Shit, now she’s gonna be bouncin’ off the walls all day,_ Logan remarked.

_*As opposed to…?*_

_Good point._

Logan took a couple photos of Laura tearing paper off boxes of Legos, and then Jean was shaking him awake because he’d accidentally drifted off in the corner of the couch. Their daughter was now playing with her dinosaur stuffed animals, clearly not caring that her parents could barely hold their heads up. Because Christmas was a big production at the mansion, and even now that they were saddled with a hyperactive clawed kindergartner, the shitty parts still went to Logan and Jean - because Logan didn’t need an axe to hack down a fir tree, and Jean could wrap dozens of presents at once.

Even more annoying was that while Logan was falling over himself hanging the stupid decorations over windows and doorways, the presents from “Santa” were always wrapped in a different paper than the rest of the boxes to maintain the illusion for the really young kids. After presents, students were always busy with their new treasures and a few called home. Logan and most of the teachers spent that time cleaning up all the paper and ribbon scraps strewn throughout the halls, thinking about how much he’d rather be doing anything else and especially how much he’d rather be doing anything else if there was beer somehow involved.

Then there was lunch, which was at least something, and afterwards he helped Laura open her new boxes of Legos (because fuck if there weren’t already enough tiny things all over the floor for him to step on in the middle of the night) and put her new books into the bookcase for her.

At least the damn Legos would keep her relatively quiet for a little bit, which meant Logan could take a nap before he gave his hockey players their gifts - he’d gotten them shirts that had humorous fake position titles on the fronts, such as “bench,” “jammed into sideboards,” “obstacle for teammates,” “penalty box” and “infirmary.” (He was going to have one made for Laura that said “future penalty box,” but Jean had stopped him because of something about “pigeonholing” or what-fucking-ever.)

After the nap, the rest of the day went predictably. His hockey players got a kick out of the shirts, Laura was a pain, Jean hadn’t had time for a nap and so was drinking coffee late into the afternoon, and after a huge dinner the mansion was finally quiet again because most of the kids managed to burn themselves out. And then the ritual: watching The Terminator after they’d put Laura to bed.

It wasn’t even the original tape anymore, because they’d gotten worried it would be eaten by the vcr if they kept using it, but they watched it that night the way they’d done for the last nine Christmases. Logan didn’t have a favorite movie, but the original gesture had meant a lot to Jean and he was happy to make her happy, so if he was forced to choose it probably would’ve been this one. And like last year, when Laura had really started to get out of control, they both passed out on the bed before the ending. Eventually Logan woke up long enough to turn off the vcr and the tv, but he’d spent the whole day in sweatpants as it was so he didn’t even have to change before going back to sleep.

Sleeping was the best part of Christmas for Logan, because that meant the hassle was finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> In Logan and Jean's defense, this was pretty much my parents when me and my sister were little kids. We were insufferable and they were exhausted.
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please feel free to check out my original WIP, [Nucleus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027367).


End file.
